Blazion
}} is a Rank C Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Herbiboy evolves into Carniboy when fused with this Yo-kai. As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Blazion evolves into Peraperaion when fused with Merican Flour. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai Biology Blazion is a fiery lion yo-kai with a white scar on his forehead. His mane and eyebrows are burning flame and his fur is orange. He has large hands and forearms with red spirals on them. He wears a grey-black martial artist robe. He is short (about half as tall as Nate) but his mane is about half his height, he's also barefooted. Blazion is very bold and motivated in the anime. He firmly believes that hard work is something to be proud of, and it makes people feel better. He is very active as well. In the original Japanese, Blazion only says "Mera", which was replaced by animal-like exclamations (which can make him sound like a dog when Blazion is being very hot-blooded in a given scene) in the English dub, and during the fight with Noway, he says "Muri!/No way!." It was revealed in EP097 that Blazion can talk normally while he was in his flameless form. Although this is true, he can speak a few words with his manes. So far, the only quotes he said were "No way!" and "Sorry sorry I'm so sorry!" Blazion has the power to make someone extremely motivated and passionate, especially about work. However, the people under his influence risk getting carried away and become oblivious to other people's feelings, like when Blazion inspirited Nate's Negatibuzz-inspirited dentist, and Blazion can release fires. In the English dub, Blazion is said to make others competitive. Blazion is one of Nate's usual choice whenever he needs a Brave Tribe Yo-kai. Blazion gave Hailey Anne his medal after realising how fired up the two of them were. Blazion ends up interacting with Blizzaria a lot, due to her constant appearances at their gatherings and parties. Although he showed a resentment and fear towards her at first, he agreed to perform with her in episode 113 and consequently developed feelings for her, much to the dismay of the Hot Clan. Blazion goes together with the fellow hot Yo-kai Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink. Although it unclear what he thinks of them precisely, he seems to enjoy their company. Blazion bumped into Roughraff and fought him. They beat each other up in a draw match. Roughraff liked how tough Blazion was and became his friend. When Blazion first met Lie-in Heart, he seemed to be annoyed by his laziness. After Lie-in Heart convinced Blazion that Bear needed more time and that making him do it now would make him worse, Blazion seemed touched by it and seemed to agree with Lie-in Heart's logic. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Season 1 He is first encountered in EP006 and possesses Nate and Eddie. After scoldings from Whisper and Bear, Nate summons Hungramps to confront him. Blazion stops possessing Eddie, but only to possess Katie. Nate summons Happierre to calm everyone down and Blazion gives Nate his medal. Later in the episode, he is summoned to pump up a Negatibuzz-inspirited Dr. Smiles. In EP008, he attempts to drive out a Hidabat inspirited Jibanyan. In the end Blazion becomes so worked up he runs outside in a huff. In EP011, he is summoned by Nate to confront Noway. Despite his determination, his energetic aura loses out against Noway. In EP013, he confronts Chatalie and says what she is doing things the wrong way. In the end, however, Whisper says it was a bad idea to call Blazion causing the hot-blooded lion to bite Whisper's head. In EP015, he is summoned to get rid of Sproink in the hot springs. However, when he touches the water, he floats above it and his jaw hangs open. Whisper notes that this is because he's mimicking the lion-shaped "waterfalls". In EP027, Blazion was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. In EP030, he burns So-Sorree as payback for what the insincere apology Yo-kai made Nate do to his classmates and Whisper. So-Sorree fumes at the three of them and Blazion, Whisper, and Nate mock him by mimicking his signature insincere apology. In EP032, Nate summons Blazion to deal with Lie-in Heart and prevent the other lion Yo-Kai from making Bear procrastinate on his homework. However, Lie-in Heart ends up convincing Blazion that his unbound enthusiasm is reckless. In EP045, Blazion is summoned to cure Thornyan, but it was no avail as he and Hidabat get sick and they, along with Thornyan, injure Whisper. In EP054, Furdinand makes his hair longer and wackier. In EP063, he competes in Yo-Kai April Foolathon, but Verygoodsir tricks him into getting fired up and throwing a fastball strike, thus he gets out. In EP064, Bruff says he likes his motivation causing Blazion to fall for his big-bro charms. Season 2 In EP078, he meets Hailey and Usapyon and help them build the rocket engine. In EP081, he and his fellow hot clan members (Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink) make Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan's day super hot. Luckily, Blizzaria arrives and makes it cool, only to make it worse after and unintentionally freezing her seven friends/victims. In EP082, Minochi makes him and several other Yo-kai jealous at Nate because he was not summoned when they wanted to be. In EP083, he and his fellow hot clan members are once again tortured by Blizzaria. In EP088, he helps Hailey and Usapyon's rocket fly. In EP090, Flushback makes him remember horrible memories. In EP091, he, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink perform for the Red Team. In EP092, Taraimawashi makes him busy. In EP094, he makes a cameo and Hailey and Usapyon watch him pick his nose because he was inspirited by Snottle. In EP097, the Phantom Thief Kopin (Unshelltered) steals his fiery manes. However, this allow him to talk normally. Hailey finds replacements for his stolen fiery manes so that Blazion would be able to become fired up and throw a fastball strike at Usapyon. Kopin returns his manes, but Hailey still says he stole Blazion's heart. In EP107, he and several other fuming Yo-kai gets infuriated from the Whisper rumor due to Kakusan, and they angrily assault the defenseless Whisper. In EP113, he gets invited to sing with Blizzaria's group: "Iroiro Tsuclover Z", which consists of the Yo-kai that helped Hailey and Usapyon build their rocket (Fusafusan, Poofessor and Statiking). Blazion accepts the offer and falls in love with Blizzaria. After the performance, Nate and Whisper are still unimpressed, but Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink are infuriated at Blazion's hot clan betrayal. In EP119, he makes a cameo powering Komasan and Komajiro's hot-air balloon. In EP122, he reveals his Yo-kai origins to Hailey, Usapyon, and Blizzaria. He takes off his manes to become flameless to do so. He was once a circus lion that entertained his audience. However, the circus tent was accidentally set on fire one day. While trapped in his cage, he noticed that a child had tripped. To save him, he rammed his head against the bars of the cage, and broke free, creating the scar on his forehead in the process. Taking the child, he leaped onto a platform, and threw the boy to safety. However, the platform broke, sending Blazion into the burning flames, resulting in his death. Blazion's heartbreaking story touches Hailey and Usapyon, but still leaves Blizzaria unimpressed. In EP124, he makes cameos fighting and befriending Roughraff in Hailey's story, and being inspirited by Darisu in Nate's story. In EP125, he, his fellow hot clan members, Hailey, and Usapyon learn about Blizzaria's origins. The hot clan attempts to hide Frostina's glacial clip, but end up freezing and failing. After 37 episodes of summoning hiatus, Blazion was summoned in EP129 to confront Demonade. She liked him at first, but her replies after that saddened him. In EP130, he makes a Dream Land cameo, and wins a prize. In EP132, he is summoned luckily and inspirits Katie's dad to ignite the BBQ grill, but the lighter still would not go on. Blazion lets Nate kindle the grill and the latter succeeds in doing so. In EP135, he inspirits one of the girls of the Hero Show Hailey attends. Later, Nate summons him and his fellow hot clan members in an attempt to help Takourami. ''Yo-kai Watch'' Blazion appears on the 3rd Floor of the Construction Site at night (Downtown Springdale). He also appears in the 3rd and 4th Circles of the Infinite Inferno. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' Blazion can be found near trash and under cars in the Excellent Expressway. ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' Automatically befriended in Hailey's story. He also appears in Springdale Elementary during the night. ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' Blazion can be befriended on hidden stage 2 and in the Yo-kai World while his SS Awoken form can be a pull from the crank-a-kai though he is very rare (5% with a maxed crank) Game Data Fusion Stats NOTE: Remember that Blazion won't always end up having these stats at 99 due to attitude. Moveset |90-135|5 = Single enemy|-}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} ||5 = Single ally|6 = Sets an ally's heart ablaze. This also raises its STR.|-}} }}|80|Fire|All enemies|Burns enemies with the flaming power of his fighting spirit.}} }}||6 = Power increases when an ally is defeated.|-}} Quotes * Befriended: ''"Blaze! (Let's be friends!)"'' * Loafing: "Blah... zzz..." * Being traded: "Blaze BLAZE! (I am ON FIRE about this friendship!)" * Receiving food (favorite): "Blaze!" * Receiving food (normal): "Blasé..." * Receiving food (disliked): "Blaze..." Etymology His Japanese name, "Merameraion", is a combination of mera mera (メラメラ. Japanese onomatopoeia for "burning flames) and the English lion. It could also be a wordplay on the name of the Merlion statue in Singapore. His English name, "Blazion", is a portmanteau of blaze (or blazing) and lion. His Spanish name, "Flamileón". is a combination of flama ''("flame") and ''león ''("lion"). Trivia * He is voiced by Brent Pendergrass. ** According to him, both Blazion and Noway were the first two characters he auditioned. * Blazion's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Blazan, Zamba, Liferno, and King. * In ''Yo-kai Watch, Blazion was at first portrayed as speaking normally, but Yo-kai Watch 2 and onwards adopted the anime's portrayal of him only being able to say "mera" ("blaze" in the English translation). Related Yo-kai *Quaken *Siro *Peraperaion In Other Languages * Portuguese (Brazil): Fogoleo * Russian: Огнерёв Ognerov * Arabic: نزوق Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Orange Yo-kai